Natsu Dragneel: The Hybrid Prince of The Two Kingdoms
by NightCruiser
Summary: <html><head></head>Natsu Dragneel, the heir to the two Kingdoms have been sent out to explore the Land of Ooo by his father. Follow him through his adventure and mis-adventures with our favorite character from Adventure Time, Finn and Jake! Can Finn handle his jealousy over Natsu? NatsuxHarem. Future Lemons. Hiatus for a bit. Changing style of writing and drowning myself with fanfictions.</html>
1. Introduction

**Natsu Dragneel: The Hybrid Prince of the Two Kingdoms**

A/N: Hello, this is my first-fan fiction that I've ever written. As you can see, it is a Fairy Tail x Adventure Time cross-over. Isn't it interesting?

I know that it will have some miss-spellings and wrong grammar but I'll do my best to make it better.

If you have suggestions, feel free to PM me or ask on the reviews.

No pairings yet, if you have something on your mind, please do tell me, I appreciate that.

Now, onto the story…

* * *

><p>"Aye" – Speaking<p>

"_Aye"_** – **Thoughts

Note: I don't own Fairy Tail and Adventure Time

* * *

><p>Finn and Jake's House<p>

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Jake is cooking their breakfast while singing _bacon pancakes blah blah. _He looks so giddy because they are going to do something later that day.

Finn was getting up from his bed. He had changed into his usual clothes; a blue t-shirt, blue shorts and his green back and finally, his white hat. He looks like curious while thinking of something Princess Bubblegum has said three days ago, he recalled that the Half-Blood prince of Dragons and Demons are coming to visit Candy Kingdom.

**Flashback**

Finn and Jake are waiting for Princess Bubblegum to finish her experiment that she is obsessed to do.

"Finn, I am going to tell you something, it's really, really important." Princess Bubblegum said while removing her goggles.

Finn perked up hearing that because they might have a new mission or, she will tell her undying love for him! Finn internally blushed at the thought.

"What is it Princess?" Finn said, keeping his cool.

"There is a new person that is coming to visit us. He is a prince, and I want you to help me prepare for it." Princess Bubblegum then turned around to face Finn.

Finn was shocked _but there are only princesses here! How could it be?_, "Strange, there is only princesses here right?" Finn tilting his head slightly; feeling puzzled.

The princess sighed.

"I know, Finn. It's strange but I want you to welcome him three days from now." Princess Bubblegum replied to him.

"So, what Prince is he?" Finn riposted, feeling of jealousy bubbling in the surface at the thought of a lone prince wandering around in the land full of princesses.

"He is a Half-Blood prince. The Dragons and the Demons, he is powerful." The princess smiled up him.

"WHAAT?!" Finn and Jake's yell has sounded throughout the whole Kingdom.

**Flashback End**

"_Just what is that man, I mean boy was thinking? Going to an island full of princesses!" _He thought.

"_Wait! If he is a prince then…"_ realization dawned on him and oh, how terrified he felt! _"..He must be looking for someone to marry! Oh no! I must protect PB at all cost" _

He then thought with eyes burning of determination.

"Finn! breakfast is ready!", Called out Jake, breaking out Finn's train of thought. "Coming!" He answered (more like yelled) running downstairs to eat.

"Hey Jake," Finn said, his face full of excitement and nervousness because he thought of the unknown prince.

"Yeah?" Jake replied while wolfing down his food. "What does the prince look like? Maybe he is pretty big and scary considering he is a son of a Dragon." Finn stated finishing his food.

"I don't know, but let's go now to the Candy Kingdom!" Jake excitedly yelled because of the thought that he will be meeting a new person.

"Oh, right! PB must be waiting." And then Finn hopped on to Jake's back, running towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

><p><span>The Woods<span>

Natsu is walking to the forest with his flying, blue-maned-lion named Happy.

They are going to the place where his father said to meet new people and share some things to others, because his father reasoned that he should go explore and not isolate himself inside the kingdom.

His clothes consists of tight jeans, attached to it is a chain loop. He has black combat boots and an open black vest with flame pattern at the bottom while wearing a black t-shirt; he has wrist-band with the logo of a dragon. He is also wearing his signature-scarf while having a chain necklace underneath. He has a guitar hanging around his back. He likes to play music because his demon father, Zeref, has always have sung something to entertain him and to make him sleep.

Because he is the hybrid of dragons and demons, he has the ability to change his body into dragon-like and demon-like.

When in Dragon mode, he has scales covering his whole body and his eyes turn into reptilian slits and his eyes turns into emerald green hue, with golden flickers on it.

He will have his fangs grow longer. He grows Dragon wings and become extremely powerful.

When in Demon mode, he will have two yellow horns on the other side of his head, his pupils will turn into crimson and his fangs will grow larger. He will have claws sprouting out of his hands

His best-friend, Happy the lion has its own armor. He has a battle helmet casing his face but enough space to show his fangs and his eyes. He also has a body-plate plus casing on its legs, the body plate has slits on it for Happy's wings to escape to.

"Say, Happy," Natsu stopped walking to put his chin up by his hand and spoke for the first time, except for his constant sighing when he is thinking.

"Yeah, Natsu?" Happy then turned around to listen to his master and best-friend.

"What do you think will happen to us there?" Natsu put his arms by his side again and sighed.

"I don't know Natsu," Happy sweat dropped, _you keep asking that,_ he thought "Stop your constant sighing and hurry up. It's annoying and I'm hungryyy!" He whined

It's now Natsu's turn to sweat drop. "Okay, okay, as soon as we get there, we will eat!" He pumped his fist high in the air. He then grinned, flashing his sharp fangs and ran to the path leading to the Candy Kingdom "Race you thereee!" His voice faded away

"Natsuuu! Wait for meee!" Happy yelled and took off flying with his wings.

* * *

><p>AN: Welp, that's all for now. Will I be writing lemons or not? I don't know how to continue this XD and its only one chapter! Gimme ideas please.

Please review before you leave.

See you soon.


	2. Let Us Prepare

**Natsu Dragneel: The Hybrid Prince of the Two Kingdoms**

A/N: Hello, this is the second installment of the story.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Aye" – Speaking<p>

"_Aye" _– Thoughts

I don't own _Fairy Tail_ and _Adventure Time._

* * *

><p><span>The Candy Castle, the Princess' Chamber<span>

Princess Bubblegum was waiting for Finn and Jake. She was inside the castle humming an unknown music.

"I wonder where are those two…" the princess began.

"PRINCESS!" and she heard Finn's voice echoing through the walls of the castle.

"…went." She finished while closing her eyes and sighed.

"Princess! Sorry we're late." Finn barged in to the door with Jake following closely behind, he is exhausted, his hands on his knees.

"Yeah, sorry princess, we lost track of time." Jake riposted while at the same state as Finn.

"It's okay, you two." the princess began to take deep breaths.

"But don't shout next time and don't barge in without knocking!" The princess then shouted and calmed down while closing her eyes and sighed for the second time.

"Sorry, princess." Finn and Jake replied and hung their heads.

"Can you start gathering the people of the Candy Kingdom for the announcement?" The princess asked Finn and Jake nicely.

"Sure thing!" Finn stated as his head shot up and grinned enthusiastically.

"Thank you, and I must prepare something for the other princesses too, so we will be both busy." the Princess then turned around to start preparing the letters for the other princesses.

"C'mon Jake we have stuff to do!" Finn then turned to Jake while pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Jake replied with equal exciteness, and the run outside of the Candy Castle, with new task to complete.

"I wonder what you will look like…" The princess thinks for a moment.

"…my prince?" she blushed at the sound of the word rolling on her tongue. Well, she's 18 and might need a prince very soon. She shook her head and then giggled.

"_I can't wait to meet you." _she thought.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile, the Woods<span>

Natsu was walking to the Candy Kingdom; Happy is following closely behind him.

"Achoo!" Natsu covered his nose and mouth with his towel.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Happy then ran beside him.

"I'm okay Happy" Natsu turned to him.

"_I wonder who's talking about me?" _he thought, and he faced his front again.

Oh, Natsu, prepare for the worst (or lucky) days of your life.

* * *

><p><span>Outside the Candy Castle, the Candy Kingdom<span>

Finn and Jake are handing flyers around the Kingdom while some candy people inside the Kingdom are preparing for the arrival of the so-called prince of the other land.

After receiving the flyers, the candy people began to help around the kingdom to prepare, while the other maidens are gushing around what he will look like.

Almost all people are gossiping around about the news.

"Man, what are those people so excited about?" Finn scowled and then mumbled something again, feeling grumpy about the attention the unknown prince was getting. Jake heard this and couldn't help but tease his partner.

"Why are you so grumpy? Is it because PB's topics when she talks to you are all about the Prince these past days?" Jake turned to him and then transformed his arm into the shape of Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh, Finn." Jake copied the princess' voice while moving the mouth of the princess in his hand.

"Will you be so kind to help me prepare for my beloved Prince, who shall become my future ki—"

"Shut up, Jake!" Finn bellowed, startling bystanders nearby and the workers. His face red because of his anger and he clenched the flyers on his hand.

* * *

><p><span>Forest, Marceline's House<span>

The Vampire Queen, Marceline has received a letter from the Candy Kingdom from the Princess Bubblegum itself. She was curious to why would the princess send her a letter, unless it is some urgent matter.

"Hmm? What does the Princess wants?" Marceline smiled and then she opened the letter

"A welcome party?" She read the first sentence…

_**Dear Marceline,**_

_**I would like to invite you for the welcoming party. There will be an important guest from the other land which is very powerful since he is the heir of the two kingdoms. He should be coming later noon so if you are done reading this and wants to come, I advise you to come to the Kingdom ASAP.**_

_**From,**_

_**-Princess B. Bubblegum**_

Marceline finished reading the letter and pondered for a moment, _should I come? Or should not? _She thought.

"Meh, I'm coming anyways." Marceline then grinned and grabbed her axe-bass and her hat to protect her from the sun. And floated outside to the Candy Kingdom.

_This should be interesting, I wonder who you are, Prince? _She giggled internally but outside, she's smiling showing her fangs a bit.

* * *

><p><span>LSP's House<span>

LSP was lying on her bed drooling in her sleep when an envelope smacked her on her face, which caused her to shot up and look around groggily, her drool still dripping.

"Urgh, what is that?" She reaches for the pink envelope on the side of her bed where it fell when she got up.

"A letter? From Princess Bubblegum?" She wiped her drool and began to open the letter.

"Let's see... hmm… ah!" She finished reading and began to yell something incoherent.

"OMYGLOB! A prince!" She began to run around preparing to go to the Candy Kingdom.

"I must look good!" She just flails her arms around her house and began to read the letter again.

"I'm coming for you, prince!" She floated faster than a jet, excited to meet him.

* * *

><p><span>The Fire Kingdom<span>

Flame Princess was walking around her throne when the guards gave her an envelope

"Your highness, there is a letter from the Candy Kingdom." One of the guards said to the Princess while kowtowing slightly. Giving the letter to the Flame Princess.

The Princess reached for the envelope and said 'thanks' queuing for the guards to leave for she will read the letter privately.

She began to open the letter. _A welcome party…_

"Hmm, a prince? That's unusual" _actually, it only happened on this day _she added

"Considering Finn and I broke up, I need to have a partner…soon." She grinned demonically.

The room's temperature became higher.

"And this is the perfect time to befriend him." She began to cackle.

"I'm going to come there." She nodded her head and smiled creepily.

"GUARDS!" She bellowed.

The guards that were guarding her door scrambled inside to get their highness' orders.

Poor them.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile, with Natsu and Happy<span>

Natsu and Happy with Tree Trunks finally saw the Candy Kingdom.

"Whew! I thought we were lost for a second there Natsu!" Happy grinned at Natsu who is now leaning on a tree.

"Yeah…" He managed to say. He then stand up correctly and patted his stomach while Turning to the little yellow-old elephant named Tree Trunks.

"Thank you for the apple pies and for guiding us here." Natsu grinned at her while patting her head.

"Oh, it's nothing, Finn and Jake always comes by my house after their adventure." Tree Trunks said to them and then turned around.

"I will go now. Take care you two." Tree Trunks trotted to the path where her house is.

"Who is this Finn and Jake? If you don't mind me asking." Natsu asked Tree Trunks, stepping forward

Tree Trunks turned around to face him

"Ah, they are really good kids you know." She smiled thinking about it.

"I must really go now, bye!" She waved and disappeared in the depths of the forest

"Thank you again!" Natsu and Happy shouted.

"What a nice lady! He even gave me some tuna with it." Happy began to drool.

"Blegh. It's not even delicious; I honestly think that it's disgusting." Natsu said to Happy.

Happy snapped out of his daydream.

"Natsu, you are the worst!" Happy cried.

"You don't look like a bad-ass lion now." Natsu teased Happy, and then ran, leaving Happy behind.

"MEANIE!" Natsu heard Happy cry in the distance. Him laughing inside his head.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah guys, new update after a day. Looks like, I are motivated right now *wink wink*.

I am having a poll right now if you want this to be harem or not. Guest votes are counted and will be closed after a month.

Read, Review, and wait for the next chapter.

See you soon,

-NightCruiser


	3. Nice To Meet You, Princess

**Natsu Dragneel: The Hybrid Prince of the Two Kingdoms**

A/N: Hello, this is the third chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Aye" – Speaking<p>

"_Aye"_- Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fairy Tail a_nd _Adventure Time_

* * *

><p><span>With Natsu and Happy<span>

"Natsu! We are close! Look!" Happy excitedly shouted at him while wagging his tail slightly

"I know, Happy! Pops said that someone will greet us there." Natsu then scratched the back of his ear and grinned at him.

He then put his arms behind his head, and then the two of them noticed a person standing at the entrance.

"Someone is at the entrance, Natsu. Do you think it's them?" Happy was the first one to ask. Tilting his head slightly out of curiosity.

"I don't know." Natsu put his arm beside his waist.

"But let's find out." He started to walk faster; Happy following happily at him.

* * *

><p><span>The Candy Kingdom's Entrance<span>

Finn and Jake was standing impatiently at the entrance of the Kingdom, they are done handing the flyers so they are currently waiting for someone to show up.

Earlier, when they are finished handing the flyers, they went to the castle to report it to the Princess.

"Where are they?!" Finn shouted at no one while throwing his arms up in the air.

"Calm down, Finn. I smell… a person." He began to sniff around the area and then he stopped at the boots and a pair of big paws in front of him.

He began to look up and saw a human boy with— pink hair?!

Jake began to stifle his laughter but failing from time to time.

"Why are you laughing?" Happy asked him curiously. Jake stopped giggling and looked at him.

"A-a-a lion! A big cat!" Jake shouted, his eyes wide.

"Dog!"

"Cat!"

"Dog!"

"Cat!"

"Human!" Natsu and Finn simultaneously said.

They looked at each other.

"Pink hair." Finn began to chuckle.

"…" Natsu stared at him blankly.

Finn and Jake started to hold their stomach and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"**What are you laughing at?!"** Natsu used his grave voice, crossing his arms on his chest, scaring the two and causing them to stand up abruptly.

"N-n-nothing…" They start to sweat nervously. '_Scary…'_ they thought

"Oh, ok. Are you the one who's going to greet me here?" Natsu smiled at them warmly.

Finn and Jake were shocked. _I-is he…_

"Are you the prince?" Finn glared at him.

"Yes, is there any problem? By the way, I am Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu raised his left hand, ready to shake.

Finn then raised his right arm and gripped Natsu's hand tightly.

"I'm Finn. Finn the Human and that dog there is Jake." He replied to Natsu.

"Hmm? Are you okay? You can let go of my hand now." Natsu said to him,

Finn didn't budge, but instead, he tightened his grip even more.

"Finn, calm down. He is a prince remember? What if he said this to the princess?" Jake whispered to Finn while nervously sweating.

Finally, Finn let go of Natsu's hands.

"Sorry about that. Please follow us to the kingdom." Said Jake, and then he and Finn turned around.

* * *

><p><span>The Town of The Candy Kingdom<span>

Natsu and Happy followed them closely, eyeing the town curiously, ignoring the looks of the townspeople that are giving them. However, through Natsu's ears, he caught some conversations about him and could not help but to listen.

"Is he the prince?" An interested man said.

"Mom, look at that big lion!" one kid shouted happily, making her mother shush her up.

Natsu chuckled internally.

Happy nudged his knees, "You're smiling creepily, Natsu." He smirked up at him.

"I can hear them. And you don't know what I'm hearing right now." Natsu then put his hands inside his pockets and looked up the sky; smiling slightly. Making his fangs shine brightly and some teenagers swoon.

Natsu turned his head at the sound but whipped his head back at a record time.

"I think we need to hurry, their looks are starting to get creepy." He smiled nervously at Finn.

Finn looked around and started to get nervous along with Jake.

"I think we should, come on." They started to walk faster.

* * *

><p><span>Castle Entrance<span>

"Here we are." Finn and Jake said knocking on the door of the castle.

"It's pretty big." Natsu stared wide eyed at the castle.

The banana guards asked them what business they have for the princess, so Finn and Jake said that the prince have come so the door of the kingdom opened to let the four of them enter.

They walked through the halls of the castle while talking about the Candy Kingdom, Finn talked about a lot because he came there often. After sometime, they arrived to the Princess' room.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Princess, we have arrived! The prince is here with us." Jake said while knocking, Natsu is still looking around because the insides of the castle are pink, like his hair.

"Come in." came a voice on the other side of the door, making Natsu pull his attention away from the surroundings and stare at the door in front of them.

Finn turned the knob of the door and opened it; he and Jake entered first and came next is Natsu and Happy.

Natsu looked around the room and thought _'pink, pink, everywhere'_. In addition, while he was busy looking around the room, that is the time that the princess stared at him.

As he looks around, he locked eyes with Princess Bubblegum, making her blush and turn her head away, but one thing is in Natsu's mind '_pink.'_

"Ah, you must be Princess Bubblegum?" Natsu smiled, and he was the first one to speak, stepping closer to her.

"A-ah, yes, yes I am. And you must be?" Bubblegum returned the smile at him.

'_How rude of me'_ Natsu thought.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, please take good care of me" he then grinned and raised his right arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." They both simultaneously said, linking their hands together.

They both laughed and sat down to talk among themselves.

Princess Bubblegum asked Finn and Jake to leave the room nicely, and asked them to say to the guards that get ready because after an hour, they will have a party to start. And that left Natsu and happy inside the room. After they left the room, the princess stroked a conversation with Natsu.

"So, tell me about yourself" The princess started

"Hmm. Where do I start? Ah, when I was a baby, my demon father abandoned me, but then my foster father found me and decided to take me to his kingdom and I've become the Dragon Prince." Natsu started, he smiled at the thought of his dragon foster father, Igneel.

"He trained me to become stronger, making me a **Dragonslayer**, that's the only way I can achieve dragon-like traits. He also taught me how to read, write, etc. But he disappeared after 7 years, and left me my scarf and his Kingdom." Natsu lifted his scarf up to his face, examining it.

"When I was wandering around the forest, searching for him, I was found by Zeref, he seemed nice and when he saw me, his tears streamed downs his face, saying I've grown up. I was really a naïve child back then."

"I didn't really know what he was saying at first so I asked him if he found a really big dragon around. He wiped his tears away and answered me with a 'no', so I left but he stopped me from doing so. He said that 'may I know you more' I agreed." He smiled again; he looked up at the ceiling.

"We did some fishing and talked to me. He said if I know my biological father, I said no and he said some weird things after that. He said that maybe my father left me for my own good."

"I said, why do you say weird things, all he did was to chuckle and the revelation came in a blink of an eye. He said that I am his son." He hung his head down and closed his eyes.

"I got angry at him and asked questions of why he leaved me, in the middle of the forest, not knowing what will happen to me. His tears streamed down his face again and then he hugged me, the tears I'm holding back flowed like a river." Natsu could feel the tears pooling around his eyes

"And then I calmed down and slept from exhaustion. After that day, he made me feel what was it's like to have a real father, we found Happy's egg after that." He looked at Happy at smiled and Happy was looking back at him too.

"I warmed up at him after that and he trained me and taught me things, and decided that I will become his heir to his Demon Kingdom. We found Igneel after 2 years and talked about what will happen, they decided to name me the Hybrid Prince of the Dragons and Demons. And here I am." Natsu looked at Princess Bubblegum and grinned, his eyes are closed.

And after he opened his eyes, he found her wiping her tears, and with that, he panicked.

"Why are you crying? I did not do something wrong did I?" He rushed to the princess side.

"No, you didn't it's just that your story is quite sad, yet heartwarming." The princess smiled at him and realized that their faces we're so close to each other that a little push they will kiss so she blushed and turned away.

Natsu realized this too and he lifted his head away while blushing a little.

"Sorry about that..." He mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"I-It's okay." The princess replied to him.

The awkward silence grew until Happy decided to talk.

"You _liiiiikeeee _each other!" He lied down and pt his paws on his snout.

"Shut up Happy!"

* * *

><p>AN; Wait for the next chapter please! This time, Natsu will meet the other princesses! How will they react? Find out next on **Natsu Dragneel: The Hybrid Prince of the Two Kingdoms.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! I need to know what you think of this so I can do better. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames, this is the first time I have written something. And remember to vote on the POLL on my PROFILE page**

Regards,

-NightCruiser


	4. The New Prince Has Been Revealed

**Natsu Dragneel: The Hybrid Prince of the Two Kingdoms**

A/N: Hello people, I got the 4th Chapter done! Tell me about what you think of it at the reviews!

I decided to make this a harem, and will have future lemons. (I don't know how to do it with flame princess though) if you have an idea, send me a scenario!

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fairy Tail _and _Adventure Time_.

* * *

><p><span>The Candy Castle, Princess Chamber<span>

After shutting up Happy for his ridiculous thought, they both started to talk again. Princess Bubblegum also told him her history and found out that they have pretty much in common but they got along fast. PB looked at her clock inside the room and proceeded to stand up.

"Hey, Natsu. We must go now, the people must be waiting." Princess Bubblegum turned her head to him and smiled.

"Sure. By the way, your room is nice." He smirked at her.

"Psh- you say that because your hair is pink too." Happy butt in their conversation.

"That's it Happy, your taking little fishes than steak starting tomorrow." Natsu turned his head to Happy and grinned creepily at him.

"Cats have short-time memories." Happy said, pretending not to know what he just said earlier.

The Princess just giggled at their antics.

"Okay, guys. Sorry to pop your bubbles but we must really go now." The Princess said to them again

"Coming!" Both Natsu and Happy said.

* * *

><p><span>The Candy Kingdom, Castle Entrance<span>

Finn and Jake managed to get the people to gather in front of the castle as well assisting the invited princesses and a queen, (which way awkward to flame princess at least) they flared up the music with the assistance of Marceline who strummed her bass and singing joyfully.

The people are afraid at her at first but Finn and Jake– who is scared of Marceline convinced them that she means no harm and is only here to meet the prince, so far it was a success.

While the people was dancing and chatting, Finn took the chance to talk with the other princesses too.

"Hey, guys." Finn waved at them awkwardly while trying to keep from looking at flame princess.

"Hi, Finn." Some princesses smiled and waved at him.

"Hello, Finn." LSP looked at him.

"Hi." Flame Princess greeted out.

"So… fancy meeting you here?" Finn made his sentence a question.

'_Awkward'_ LSP thought. She knew about him and Flame Princess dating then breaking up by Finn insulting Flame Princess to get her to fight Ice King.

"Yo, Finn." Marceline came up behind him and made him jump.

"AH! - Oh it's you, Marceline." Finn grinned widely at her.

"So, what does the prince looked like? I'm sure you escorted him inside." One princess said to him and with that, all of them bombarded him with questions.

Finn did not say anything because Princesses Bubblegum pleaded him not to do it.

"Wait, why did you stop playing and singing right there?" Finn changed the topic and questioned Marceline.

"Oh, that." Marceline replied to him and suddenly the attention was on hers at the moment.

" Well, the amplifier broke and now it's a dj set that's keeping up the jazz. The people is fixing it so don't worry." Marceline smirked at him. Though she can play a bass, she can't use a set to do music so another person should do it.

* * *

><p><span>The Hall Towards The Balcony<span>

As they were chatting along, Princess Bubblegum and Natsu were walking along aisle leading to the balcony in front of the Candy Castle. PB now will introduce the prince of dragons and demons, Natsu Dragneel, to her people as well as the princesses to notify them that he will stay for sometime in the Kingdom. If you're looking for Happy, he is feasting with steak and tuna around him somewhere inside the castle.

Natsu changed his outfit to look more presentable, his clothes consist of a black jacket with golden trimmings, and on its back is a big white skull. It was unzipped and lying in it was a polo shirt, it was colored white with X crosses on each side. It was tight so if you look _very_ closely you can see some outlining of his pecs. He also wore a military styled black pants tucked in his same combat boots, his chain loop was still there and had his chain necklace underneath his scarf.

Earlier, when he was finished changing and got out of the room, he wondered why the princess is so red in the face but he shrugged it off.

As Prince Bubblegum looked forward, her attention was now of what's happening outside the castle. She stopped walking and she noticed that the music volume is pretty low that she can hear the voices of the candy people outside. _'I guess I should tell Finn to sing later.'_ She thought.

As she was thinking, Natsu noticed that the Princess is not walking with him so he got in front of her and started to stare closely at her face.

Feeling something staring at her, Princess Bubblegum snapped out of her thought and greeted by Natsu's face dangerously close at her. She squeaked and backed away from him, her face is turned red and a steam is coming from her head.

"Princess, you alright? Earlier you're flushed and right now, you are again. Is something wrong? Are you sick?" Natsu questioned her as his head tilted cutely at the side. '_Cute'_ she thought and quickly shook her head.

"N-no, I'm alright." She replied at him.

"Stay here and when I mentioned your name, go beside me, alright?" She smiled at him and proceeded to walk towards the balcony, she motioned for the guards to silence the people.

"Everyone! The Princess shall be on your sight, please settle down." The guards screamed.

The people stopped talking and looked at the balcony, expecting Bubblegum to come out. Finn and the Princesses looked also to that area.

At last, Princess Bubblegum has come out and all the music stopped.

"Greetings, people of the Candy Kingdom, and Princesses!" The Princess began her speech, her eyes scanning the throng below of her.

"I gathered all of you today to present to you, the prince of the two kingdoms, Natsu Dragneel!" The Princess said to them loudly

The people were silent; it was deafening that you can hear a ringing inside your ears. However, through this silence, there are many thoughts that are running in their heads. What can you expect? The people were both nervous and excited only a few have seen him when he was walking along the town. Mainly because they are working on the whole kingdom for the preparations.

As they stared, a flash of fire appeared beside Princess Bubblegum, and a second it vanished, a young man appeared in front of them. As he scanned the area, he grinned at the people below him, the light reflecting through his pearly white teeth. The princesses whipped their head away from Princess Bubblegum and stared at Natsu. And a train of different thoughts passed through their minds.

The other princesses just stood there frozen with a wild blush on their faces and a one thought in mind. That they need to fight to each other to have him but that thought got away because Princess Bubblegum, Flare Princess, and Marceline are both powerful so they backed away.

'_He's so dreamy.'_ LSP thought while staring at him, her eyes are sparkling with delight with a blush staining her face at the thought of them getting to know each other.

'_Interesting, a boy who uses fire.' _Flame Princess thought with a small blush dusting her flaring cheeks.

'_Natsu… a unique name. Eh? I can feel your power. We'll get to know each other soon.' _Marceline thought with a smirk across her face but then he caught a glimpse of a guitar case behind him.

'_You're interesting indeed' _she added with a pink blush dusting her cheeks but it is rare to see it in her so she quickly shook it away.

Finn watched Natsu then thought _'Show off'. _

Then turned his head to see every one of the princesses is staring intently at him while blushing and caught a glimpse of it on Marceline. He clenched his hand and stormed off.

* * *

><p>AN: That's all for Chapter 4. Tell me what you think on the reviews. Was it good? Did they act OOC? Or just babble through the reviews. I like hearing your opinion. And with a smile crossing my face, I now sit it out and wait for your reviews. Here

Favorite, Follow, Review or do all. And wait for the next chapter

Regards,

-NightCruiser


End file.
